


Your Favorite Confession

by captainsourwolf



Series: Sinning With You [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Church Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and there's some angst, that's about it, they have sex in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: First of all, this was inspired by a specific line in Sam Hunt's latest single Sinning With You. It is the rhinkiest song I have ever heard and if you haven't listened to it, please go listen. Seriously, it's so rhinky it HURTS. The line in question: "I was your favorite confession" This is not a song fic, I promise, but there is a sample of some of the lyrics at the beginning that is personally my favorite part of the song.Second of all, thanks to Stephanie and Em for being my cheerleaders and betas and stopping me from throwing this in the trash.Third of all, kudos, comment, and subscribe lovelies!I hope everyone enjoys!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Sinning With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651651
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Your Favorite Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this was inspired by a specific line in Sam Hunt's latest single Sinning With You. It is the rhinkiest song I have ever heard and if you haven't listened to it, please go listen. Seriously, it's so rhinky it HURTS. The line in question: "I was your favorite confession" This is not a song fic, I promise, but there is a sample of some of the lyrics at the beginning that is personally my favorite part of the song. 
> 
> Second of all, thanks to Stephanie and Em for being my cheerleaders and betas and stopping me from throwing this in the trash.
> 
> Third of all, kudos, comment, and subscribe lovelies! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

_I felt closer to the stars with you  
I felt forgiveness in my heart with you  
Saw the light in the dark with you  
Felt like I could fly_

_Take me down where the river is  
Pull me under in your innocence  
I wasn't in it for the hell of it  
I guess that's why_

*

Coming back to Buies Creek was supposed to be nostalgic, maybe therapeutic. Instead it had released a flood of emotions long buried deep, unexpected in its intensity, hurtling them both towards an ending they weren’t sure of. Rhett knew from the moment they stepped into the church that something was going to change. Something--or someone--was going to break and coming home was the catalyst, the root cause of his anxiety over being in the church pews. 

Link is sitting next to him. He’s smiling, he’s a little bashful and he’s giggling like a schoolboy would around their crush. It’s startling sitting with him in the same pew they sat in as children, where they goofed off like boys often do and tried not to be caught by their Sunday school teacher sitting in the choir or their parents down below. But this time it’s just them, as it always should and hopefully always will be.

The crew cut the lights minutes ago and left the pair sitting in the balcony, alone and together. Rhett nervously rubs his hands together, smooths them over his pants to wipe away the sweat, fingers a loose thread around the knee. Link is still smiling next to him and looking out across the church bathed in afternoon sunbeams through stained glass windows. He hums in appreciation, seemingly clueless to Rhett’s jittering hands and his lip caught between his teeth. Why Rhett is so nervous, he isn’t quite sure yet. Maybe it was the memories or maybe it was the slip of paper holding silly words crumpled between them on the cushion. 

“You remember the last time we were up here?” Link asks, breaking the silence. 

Rhett stills and his eyes go wide as he stares. He settles with one sideways glance from Link and a small smile. Of course he remembers the last time they were here. It was so long ago in a different time, but Rhett remembers every detail of their last visit to this very pew.

Silly words on a slip of paper were replaced with heated confessions. Things they wanted to do to each other, with each other, _where?_ and _what time?_. Hands wandered on knees and fingertips brushed necks under the guise of stretching, and after church, away from God and everybody, they snuck away to the river. And it was there that Link, under Rhett’s hands and Rhett’s mouth and Rhett’s body, whispered, “This is the last time.” 

_We can’t do this anymore._

_I’ve gotta think about Christy now._

_Swear to me it’s the last time._

Rhett _did_ swear. He swore that would be the last time and it was, it has been for the last twenty years. But he hasn’t forgotten. He’ll never forget all those years of secret kisses under the bleachers after a football game or the hand-holding under his mama’s dinner table or the awkward fumbling that came with exploring each other for the first time. He can’t forget Link’s body under his, the way his hands fit so perfectly around Link’s waist, or how easily Link opened up around him; the soft sighs and moans, and the gentle fingertips over his back and in his hair guiding him along. _No_ , he would never forget. And how could he, with Link by his side every day? 

“Yeah, I remember,” Rhett finally says after a moment too long. 

Link studies him, smile fading, and twists so his position mirrors Rhett’s; one arm stretching along the back of the pew and a leg tucked underneath comfortably, turning to face his best friend. He leans towards Rhett, slow and uneasy, and Rhett feels his chest hitch. Link raises his other hand and reaches towards Rhett, and Rhett didn’t know he was holding his breath until Link pinches at his cheek, laughing softly.

“Eyelash,” Link says and holds up his finger to show Rhett. He laughs again. “Make a wish and blow.” Rhett blinks and exhales too fast and then he’s moving, grabbing Link around the back of the neck and jerking him into a kiss. 

Rhett freezes against Link's mouth, digging his fingers just a little too hard into the back of Link's neck at the too-familiar taste of his best friend's mouth under his once more. When Link makes a small, pained sound, Rhett starts to pull away, his eyes wide. But before he can get very far, Link yanks him by the front of his tee and into a deeper kiss, moaning long and low like a man starved. It’s twenty years of feelings, repressed and hidden in the deepest parts of him: twenty years of prolonged eye contact, of knuckles and knees bumping and thighs pressed together, of wondering if Link knew that he’s always wanted just _one more time_. 

Link’s other hand finds its way to his shoulder, and before Rhett knows it, Link is climbing into his lap, legs settling on either side of Rhett’s thighs and hands tangling in his shirt. He wastes no time crushing their mouths together in another kiss. Rhett slips his hands around Link’s blushing cheeks, rubs his thumbs across his jaw. He can’t get enough of Link’s lips on his and Link’s hands touching him, of Link’s heavy weight on his thighs. 

Pulling away, Rhett gasps, “ _Link_.” Link balls his hands into fists in Rhett’s shirt and whines at the loss, tries his best to tug Rhett back in and keep their contact. “We said--” 

Link cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. “Shut up,” Link groans as he clamps Rhett’s mouth shut and stares at him, eyes wild and too blue. Rhett can feel every warm inch of Link’s body pressing against him, and when Link wiggles even closer, the bulge forming in his pants is evident. It’s clear what he wants and after twenty years of denying himself, how could Rhett say no? “I know what we said, Rhett. You don’t gotta remind me.”

Link removes his hand and surges forward into a heated kiss, teeth nipping at Rhett’s bottom lip and tongue meeting his and it’s _so good_. It’s everything he’s been missing in the last two decades. He should feel guilty sitting there with Link in his lap, with Link kissing him, with Link very clearly turned on. But he doesn’t.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been wantin’ this,” Link murmurs, lips brushing against Rhett’s with every word. Rhett shudders and nods; he can’t help it, Link is right, he’s been wanting this for years and denying it. “I know I have.” And he’s pressing their lips together again and reaching for the button of Rhett’s jeans, popping it easily and dragging the zipper down next. 

Rhett’s very aware of how hard he is from just Link’s weight and Link brushing his knuckles over the front of his underwear as he unzips the jeans. He sucks in a breath at the tease and groans, head dropping back. He’s missed this. Link dips down, lips finding a place on Rhett’s neck, teeth scraping over his racing pulse, bracing himself with his other hand on the back of the pew. With his jeans open Link can wiggle a hand under Rhett’s briefs, get those long fingers wrapped around his cock and pull him out. 

“You remember how to do this?” Rhett rumbles, hoping he sounds teasing and not as wrecked as he feels. 

Link strokes him slow and easy, fingers forming a loose fist. He runs his thumb over the head to gather up the wetness already beading at the slit and sits back to grin at Rhett. “Of course I remember how to do this. How could I forget?” He kisses Rhett again and smooths the precum down Rhett’s shaft, slicking him up. Another kiss and another upstroke, thumbing under the head, and then Link’s peppering kisses along Rhett’s cheeks and down his neck, making his way across Rhett’s throat. He doesn’t stop till he’s at Rhett’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe gently as he whispers, “I imagine it’s you every time I do it to myself.”

The filthy moan Rhett lets out echoes in the empty church. Link’s words have him quickly reaching for the waistband of the other man’s pants and slipping both hands inside, palms sliding around to grasp Link’s ass and drag him closer. Link groans, hand faltering on Rhett’s cock, his grip on the pew tightening. 

“You think about me every time?” Rhett repeats, breathing heavy as he digs his fingers into Link’s cheeks. Eyebrows tented, Link nods furiously, the flush on his cheeks deepening the harder Rhett kneads the muscles of his ass under his hands. 

Breathily, Link moans, “Don’t you?” He rocks forward, silently begging for Rhett to move his hands. He’s straining against the front of his pants and Rhett can feel the hard outline of his best friend’s cock bumping against his belly. Rhett can’t answer; he’s too lost in the sensation of Link rocking against him desperately, seeking the same contact he’s giving Rhett. 

When Rhett finally, _finally_ , works his hands around to the front of Link’s pants and pulls his cock out, Link lets loose a guttural moan, head thrown back and lips parted obscenely. Rhett wastes no time wrapping his hand firmly around Link’s cock and dragging his friend down into a kiss with his other hand. His own erection is trapped between his own stomach and Link’s, and the friction provided as they move together, rocking in tandem towards a desperate and sweet ending, sends jolts of pleasure racing up his spine. He grabs onto the back of Link’s shirt to tug him deeper, closer, fingernails digging sharp into Link’s back. 

Rhett can’t remember the last time it felt this good, when it was just his own hand or his wife’s. There’s always been something missing over the years and he’s chased it every time, never quite finding it. But now with Link a warm weight in his lap, Link’s lips on his, and both of them frantically working the other towards climax, Rhett thinks he finally found it. Maybe it’s being back home and away from California, but whatever it is, he hopes it lasts. 

Link’s strokes increase in pace, hand gripping him tighter as he brings Rhett closer to the edge. Rhett moans and ruts up into the tunnel of Link’s hands, his hold on Link’s back bruising, even through the shirt. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Link, come on, baby,” Rhett whispers, voice wrecked with emotions he can’t describe. Link leans in to kiss Rhett, open-mouthed and breath hot on his lips, barely there but _enough_.

Twenty years of build up, of something much more than friendship, has Rhett hurtling over the edge unexpectedly. He spills hot and fast over Link’s fist and onto his shirt. Link doesn’t let up on his strokes, milking every last drop out of him, until Rhett is whimpering and trying to shove him away when it gets to be too much. 

His hand has loosened around Link’s cock, but with one nudge and a whine from Link, Rhett begins stroking him again. Link’s breathy whines and moans make Rhett’s gut tighten; he’s missed that sound. In just a few erratic strokes, Link tenses, the pew creaking and rattling as he cums between them and onto Rhett’s hand. Hips rocking, he curses and drops his head into the crook of Rhett’s neck and shoulder, chest heaving.

For a moment they’re both silent, Link sighing into Rhett’s neck and Rhett holding onto the back of his shirt still. His hand is sticky with drying cum, uncomfortable but not unwelcome, and his heart is racing. There’s a pounding in his ears despite the quiet of the church. Link sits back, cheeks tinged a bright red and eyes bright in the afternoon sun streaming through the windows. He clears his throat and looks as if he’s struggling to say something. 

“We swore,” Rhett murmurs and Link looks away, guilt warring with satisfaction on his face. Gently, Rhett cups his cheek with his clean hand, thumb catching on Link’s bottom lip before pulling him into a kiss, this one not nearly as frantic and heated as the others. Link sighs deeply in response. 

“Yeah,” Link whispers, “we did. _Twenty_ years ago. Do you know how badly--” He stops, chest hitching like he’s trying not to sob, and Rhett nods furiously. _Yes_ , he knows how badly. “What do we do now?”

Rhett considers the question momentarily. What do they do now? It doesn’t feel like anything has changed, except the knot in his chest has loosened and that desire that he’s hidden for years has come to the surface. They could go back to being just Rhett and Link, best friends for thirty-five years, business partners, and family men. The thought makes his head spin. He doesn’t want to go back to just them. He wants this new added layer; they’ve missed out on this for too many years now to just let it slide.

“So,” Link starts. He looks Rhett in the eye, gaze intense. Rhett swallows hard. “Do we swear this is the last time again?”

Rhett shakes his head vehemently, hands tightening on Link’s body. No, _no_ , he won’t lose this again. 

“Do you want to?” he asks softly. 

It feels like a lifetime before Link finally answers, drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. 

“No.”

Rhett smiles.


End file.
